Culture of Cevaire (Civilizations: The Dawn)
Culture Demographics The primary culture of the country is Cevairean, with the Cevai being the primary ethnic group, with many Ayoranese, Ado-derarrian, Agosiellen, and Pantenacan minority groups. Religion The main religion of the country is Solarastrix, a sun based religion which approximately 90% of the country adheres to. The next prominent religion is Aicazh, a monotheistic religion mainly followed by Adelarians and Derrarites. Linguistics The main language of Cevaire is Cevairean, spoken fluently by 97% of the population. The dialects of Ayoranese, Adelarian, Derr, and Pantenac belong to the wider Cevairean language group. Language Cevairean Aplhabet Pronunciation A - Ah B- Beh C - Seh D - Deh E- Eh Eu- Ooh, oogh F - Effi, effy G - Gah Gue - Geh Gui - Gee H- Atch I - Aye, Ai Ie - Eeh, ee Ix - Eex J - Hah L - Ell M - Ahm N - Ahn O - Oh P - Pah Pes - Pahs Q - Keyew, kyoo R - Eeer, ir Ro - IrOh, Eeeroh S - Ess Sul - essool T - tee U - Oogh, oo X- Ahckss Yi - Eghee, Nouns and Articles A ''- A ''An ''- An ''Ans ''- And ''Lec ''- The ''Deu ''- Of ''Asale ''- Many (when attached to a word, the word becomes plural) ''Asulra ''- Much ''Guerdi ''- Guardian ''Guer ''- Guard ''Bar ''- Ship (as in guardianship, flagship, friendship) ''Buar - ''Ship, boat, vessel ''Aguadas ''- Port ''Terra ''- Land, ground ''Aguena ''- Water ''Carciena ''- Ocean ''Bajicien ''- River ''Alterra - ''Mountain ''Asalterra ''- Continent (literally translated as "many lands") ''Alte ''- Tall, high ''Heirate ''- Heir, successor ''Solagros Trix, solagrostrix ''- Religion (literally translated as "sun belief") ''Asaletrix ''- Religion (literally translated as "many religions") ''Trix - ''Belief ''Solagros ''- Sun ''Raya ''- Bright ''Jevilla - ''Jewel ''Baji ''- Small ''Martyi ''- Adherent, archaically used as martyr ''Gas ''- Metal ''Zutiengas ''- Bronze ''Intraigas ''- Iron (literally translated as "intriguing metal") ''Anca ''- Building ''Cost ''- Currency ''Costanca ''- Bank (literraly translated as "currency building") ''Jevialta ''- People (literally translated as "tall jewel") ''Reformina ''- Act, reform ''Reformando ''- Treaty ''Teribar ''- Country ''Jevialterra ''- Public (literally translated as "people land) ''Ruciena ''- Government ''Tulcisbar ''- Council ''Jevitrix ''- King, Queen, Head (literally translated as "jewel believer") ''Ereual ''- Royal ''Lomar ''- New, mostly to refer to objects, ideas, events. Not commonly used to describe location or place. ''Afilomar ''- Old ''Neuve ''- New (commonly used in northern Cevaire, mainly of Derr origion. Mostly used to desribe location names derived from older places. Ex. Neuve Derarri) ''Afflicien ''- Disease, Affliction ''Altima ''- Good ''Gul, Gultima ''- Bad ''Elcempa ''- Composure ''Gulcempa ''- Bad composure, rude ''Altimpa ''- Good composure, good manners ''Peninsula - ''Peninsula, water surrounded by watter on three sides. ''Lago ''- Lower, in the geographic sense, than something else. Mostly synonymous with southerly. ''Altigo ''- Upper, in the geographic sense, than something else. Mostly synonymous with northerly. Mathematics and Numbers Numbers ''Eten ''- Zero ''Abeq ''- One ''Celeq ''- Two ''Nuneq ''- Three ''Tarse ''- Four ''Olphise ''- Five ''Olphatas ''- Six ''Jardinan ''- Seven ''Selceta ''- Eight ''Haldais ''- Nine ''Etence ''- Ten ''Abequis ''- Eleven ''Celequis ''- Twelve ''Nunequis ''- Thirteen ''Tarsan ''- Fourteen ''Olphisan ''- Fifteen ''Olphatasan ''- Sixteen ''Jardinuisan ''- Seventeen ''Selcetas ''- Eighteen ''Haldan ''- Nineteen ''Celeqad- Twenty Celeqabec ''- Twenty one ''Celeqacac ''- Twenty Two ''Celeqanun ''- Twenty three ''Celeqatar ''- Twenty four ''Celeqaphi ''- Twenty five ''Celeqaphat ''- Twenty six ''Celeqajar- Twenty seven Celeqasels ''- Twenty eight ''Celeqahal ''- Twenty nine '''two or more digit number endings:' -one = bec -two = cac -three = nun -four = tar -five = phi -six = phat -seven = jar -eight = sels -nine = hall Nunaca ''- Thirty ''Tersi ''- Forty ''Olpho ''- Fifty ''Olphata ''- Sixty ''Jardino ''- Seventy ''Salcato ''- Eighty ''Haldre ''- Ninety ''Abequin ''- One hundred ''Celaquin ''- Two hundred ''Nunaquin ''- Three hundred ''Tersiquin ''- Four hundred ''Olphoquin ''- Five hundred ''Olphatasquin ''- Six hundred ''Jardinaquin ''- Seven hundred ''Selectaquin ''- Eight hundred ''Haldaiquin ''- Nine hundred '''Examples:' Six hundred and seventy six (676): Olphatasquin ans Jardinophat Forty two (42): Tersicac Six hundred and eighty (680): Olphatasquin ans salcato Three hundred and eighty one (381): Nunaquin ans salcatobec Two hundred and twenty two (222): Celaquin ans Celeqacac One hundred and eleven (111): Abequin ans abequis Twenty six (26): Celeqaphat Thirty seven (37): Nunacajar Nine hundred and ninety (990): Haldaiquin ans haldre One hundred and thirty (130): Abequin ans nunaca Five (5): Olphise Fifteen (15): Olphisan Thirty five (35): Nunacaphi Category:Cevaire Category:Civilizations: The Dawn (Map Game) Category:Culture